


The interview

by MarchnoGirl



Series: The photoshoot [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Language, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Head Auror Harry Potter, Implied Sexual Content, Interviews, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Model Draco Malfoy, Moving In Together, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Witch Weekly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: After Draco and Harry's photos went public, they have to come to terms with the wizarding community. In the meantime, their relationship is growing up with the situation.





	The interview

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 25 days of Draco and Harry challenge 2018, base on 25 prompt pics.  
> I'm still new on this world, but I saw this challenge and I got very interested so I thought "why not?".
> 
> This work is based on 1 of the 25 images.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

  **The interview**

 

“Harry! Our interview for _Witch Weekly_ came out!” Draco entered Harry’s office without knocking on the door, even if he knew it got on his nerves as hell.

“Malfoy, I always tell you to knock on the door! I’m working, you understand what that means?”

“That we can’t have sex on your desk?” Draco chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes. He closed the door of the office and approached Harry, who breathed: “We can have sex on every surface we’d like to, you know that”. It was enough to make Draco painfully hard, but he was there for the interview. Right.

“We’ll see that after you’ll read the interview. C’mon it’s fun!”. Draco stretched the newspaper towards Harry who took it murmuring something that sounded like “yeah ok no problem, I don’t have to work”. A huge photo of them together was dominating the first page: they were smiling, sat on a couch of the newsroom. They probably took it during the interview. Draco sat to admire the show of Harry’s changing face thorough the article. He was already commenting the photo: “They could have told us which pic they would have used. I seem an idiot with this smile.”

“You always seem an idiot, dear.” Harry glared at him and went on.

Second thing, the title. “Revealed the dark secrets of The Boy Who Lived”; Harry contorted his face in frustration. “Didn’t you say that the journalist was your friend? I don’t like when they label me like this”. Draco simply shrugged; they both knew it would have been difficult for some time, until the dust would settled.

Harry started reading the interview with a frown on his face. “Do I say so many times “err” and “umh”? I mean, did he have to write them down? I look like a 11 years old boy!”.

“Honey, that’s because you’re crap when you have to explain yourself. Look how clean is my speaking instead.” Draco was so delighted by the situation.

Harry scanned the rest of the article without making too much a fuss. When he arrived at the comment of Mr. Bean – the journalist – he read out loud: “They often search for the other’s gaze or touch, they smile continuously to each other…” He looked at Draco and simpered. “Aw, we’re adorable.”

Draco rolled his eyes; “Of course we are, it’s me we are talking about and I am very lovable”. At this, Harry laughed until he had no more breath: “Oh my, this is such a big lie! You’re arrogant and selfish, skittish, too much sarcastic, often inopportune and – ”

“Ehy! Stop smoothing me Potter, I have flaws too, you know” he quirked his eyebrows and stuck out his tongue. “Anyway, I really think this is good. Give it time and it will all blow over.”

Harry was still looking at the newspaper absentmindedly. “What’s wrong?” Draco knew too well when there was something bothering him, since he used to be the source of his annoyance.

“It’s just… it’s there, in black and white. “I’m gay”. That’s…true. And … now everyone else knows.” Harry said it chewing the skin around his nails.

Draco took his hand: “I know it’s scaring, but believe me, gay is trendy today.” He wasn’t very good at talking about feelings, but that must have worked because Harry was smiling.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m trendy!” he paused to pull a face as if he was posing for a photo. Draco threw him a pen to make him stop. “What do you think if we take a walk outside? I know it’s cold, but I need to get some air.”

They went outside and took a hot drink at a muggle shop called _Starbucks_. Draco was hesitant but Harry insisted they had a great cappuccino. It was true, indeed. They sat at a bench of a long tree-lined avenue that was still covered with snow and Christmas lights. They were in companionable silence, holding their cups and contemplating the last remembrances of Christmas.

“Do you remember that time we actually found out who spread the photos? We said we never discovered who did it in the interview…” Harry was scratching on the take-away cup.

Draco knew it meant he was having a reflective moment and tried to lighten the mood: “Merlin, how can I forget! Your cat is diabolic, believe me!”

“My cat? He didn’t do anything wrong! It was Hermione!”

“But it was your cat that stole the photos and brought them to Pansy who had this brilliant idea of calling Hermione and plan the whole thing. You did understand that, right?”

“I… they did? Together? My cat? I didn’t … you didn’t say it! What… oh you bastard! Stop laughing at me!” Draco was trying to suppress a laugh without too much luck. “I’m sorry but you should have seen your face. The first time Hermione told you she did it, you searched every evidence to clear her. I’m amazed you didn’t think of your cat, really.”

“Oh, fuck you. She did it for me, for us… to make us understand it wasn’t just a crush, but it was very Slytherin of her. When the photos went out, I even thanked her for taking care of the situation! Can you believe it? Actually, let’s stop talking about it or I’ll get angry all over again.” He laughed and stood up bringing Draco with him, who pulled him by the arm and murmured to his ear: “Didn’t we talk about sex on your desk?” he licked his ear lobe, making Harry shiver.

“You idiot, we’re in public, stop. Accompany me, I have to come back to work.”

They came back and of course they had sex on the desk. And in the bathroom. And a blowjob under the desk is always a classic. They weren’t together only for sex, it was just that their bodies communicated better than their brains.  
Problems occurred after sex, when the brain screwed up and couldn’t articulate a normal thought. Such as in that very moment, after one of the best blowjob Harry gave him and Draco blurted out “I was thinking we could live together.” As soon as he said that, his eyes went absurdly big and he put a hand on his mouth.

Harry froze, looking at him. “Er, is this something that post-orgasm Draco is saying or do you actually think it?”

“I… I just think that living together we could have all the sex we want, in every moment and, umh, we could take all the photos we want and just, like, I wouldn’t have to call you if I’d want to have dinner with you because you’d be already there…” Draco trailed off, knowing he was only muttering.

Harry made a big grin and crooked his head as if he was talking with a child: “Aaaw, little Dray here wants to live with his boyfriend, who’s the soppy now?”

“Don’t call me Dray. Ever. Again! I’m not.. we’re not… oh, fuck you!” He approached the door to go away, when Harry called out: “Well, I wanted to change house for a while.” Draco smiled. “See you at home later then?”

“Yes, see you at home Draco.”

 

**_The whole interview_ **

 

**To start, I’d like to thank you both for your time.**

**I’ll be direct: your photos created a storm. The first question is for Mr. Potter, who is making all witches of our world anxious since the photos got out: can you say you had a sexuality awakening or was it just a random thing?**

H.: Yeah, I imagined it would have been the first question. And I’m sorry ‘cause I think this will be a bit of a shock for someone, but I can now say with certainty, er, that I’m gay. I’ve known for some time, but I just didn’t want for it to be immediately public, I wanted some privacy. Surely, I understood it’s not something I can earn. ( _laughs_ )

**You are our Savior after all, Mr. Potter. People die to know something more about you that can make you more human to us, don’t you think?**

H.: I get it and now I’m resigned to it, I just wasn’t ready.

**And then the photos got out. What can you tell us about them? Are they recent? Does this mean you’re involved in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy?**

H.: Do you remember that time the _Daily Prophet_ asked a photoshoot with the Aurors? About six months ago? It’s when we… err, took the other photos too. We remained alone because I had a photoshoot to do as Head Auror and things went…umh, out of hand. We…of course, we didn’t want for them to be seen by other people. But they did and I don’t regret anything: I like Draco, er, Mr. Malfoy, but I wouldn’t label our relationship.

**I’ll ask you then, Mr. Malfoy: do you regret it? Rumors have it that you’re the “free spirit” kind of guy.**

D.: Oh wow, I’m here too! No, of course I don’t regret it, I only do things that I want to, always. Mr. Potter and I had a stormy history but that’s what it is: history. We’re both adults now and if we’re attracted, I don’t see why not to pursue it.

**Seems about right. Let’s talk about the spread. Do you have any idea about who discovered your photos?**

H. and D. together: No, we -. ( _they laugh_.) H.: ok, you go.

D.: As we were saying, we don’t know. To be honest, we weren’t that cautious with the photos, we simply were sure no one would ever get to them. We, I mean I, have a lot of enemies. Do you have anything else to say, Mr. Potter?

H.: No, I think you have far better oratory skills then me, Mr. Malfoy. ( _laughs)_

**You seem very attuned. I think we can assume there’s not any evil plot behind your relationship. Anyway, this’ll be a hot topic for a long time. How are you planning to face it? I’m talking more about you Mr. Potter, Head Auror. In fact, for Mr. Malfoy this could even be good publicity, couldn’t it?**

H.: Draco told you, we’re both adults, no dark scheme here. I’ve been the target of such kind of rumors my entire life Mr. Beans, and I intend to face it as every other time: smiling and knowing that it’ll pass. I defeated Voldemort, but I’m human and I don’t want to be afraid of showing it.

D.: Wow, that seemed almost mature, Harry. Actually, when I first saw the photos, I thought for the worst. It’s true my work is based on image, but not _all_ images are good publicity. Moreover, we weren’t planning to come out, so I really didn’t think there could be nice chances. In the end I can say that yes, it turned out well, because we’re damn handsome. ( _laughs_ )

**I think that everyone agrees on that. You two together make a strong impression. For now, I think we can conclude the interview. I hope you’ll be available for further meetings and keep in contact for our curious community.**

H.: We’ll be. Now that we are out in the open, you’ll see more of us. Ops, not in that way… you already saw enough.

D.: Classy, Potter. But it’s true, you know where to find us, we have nothing more to hide.

 

After this interview I can conclude that there’s a lot of feeling and compliance between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. They often search for the other’s gaze or touch, they smile continuously to each other and they are at ease with sarcasm and little barbs. For the moment it’s all, but keep in contact with _Witch Weekly_ if you want to know more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️  
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated.😍
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/) or [LJ](https://drarryruinedme7.livejournal.com/).


End file.
